1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device suitable for cleaning a floor surface of a house, an office, etc., and more particularly to a cleaning device with a squirter for squirting liquid toward an object to be cleaned such as a floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3094858 discloses a cleaning device having a mop section at one end of a handle constructed by connecting pipes together. The mop section has nozzles and the handle is equipped with a water container. The handle has a handle switch in its grip. By operating the handle switch, a piston provided in the water container is moved to squirt water out of the water container through the nozzles. This utility-model is aimed at improving the effect of cleaning the floor by squirting water from the nozzles.
Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3094858 does not specify the construction around the nozzles through which water is squirted, but squirting water through the nozzles provided in the mop section has the following problems.
FIG. 8 is a plan view showing a nozzle head (or liquid jetting part) 2 mounted on a mop section 1 that is similar to the mop section disclosed in Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3094858. A plurality of nozzles 3, 4, 5 have orifices on the nozzle head 2 and squirt directions of the nozzles 3, 4, 5 are indicated by La, Lb, Lc, respectively.
When water is squirted out from the nozzle head 2 mounted on the mop section 1, as shown in FIG. 1, streams of water may flow down from the orifices of the nozzles 3, 4, 5 and drip onto the mop section 1 or the water may adhere to a squirt surface 2a of the nozzle head 2 to cause pools 6, which tend to drip onto the mop section 1. Particularly in Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3094858, the flow rate of water squirted from the nozzles 3, 4, 5 decreases as the remaining amount of water in the water container decreases, which results in dripping of water onto the mop section 1.
Moreover, if liquid to be squirted out from the nozzles 3, 4, 5 is not plain water but contains a detergent or a high gloss wax, liquid that has pooled beneath the orifices of the nozzles 3, 4, 5 tends not only to soil the mop section 1 and but also to interfere with subsequent squirt of liquid from the nozzles 3, 4, 5.
Furthermore, if the mop section is constructed of a holder to which the handle is connected and an elastic pad secured beneath the holder, the liquid dripping from the nozzles 3, 4, 5 may be trapped in a boundary between the holder and the pad and then spread along the boundary because of capillary action with a results that the detergent or wax adheres to the mop section and is difficult to remove.